El Hubiera No Existe
by Gin W Black
Summary: Bueno, pss es un oneshot, no es de una pareja muy común, pero espero que les guste, porfa dejen reviews para saber que tal


EL HUBIERA NO EXISTE

He tomado el valor así que, ya no hay marcha atrás estoy a dos pasos de ustedes.

- Te voy a robar a tu novio un minutito, si??- te tomo por el brazo con un amplia sonrisa y te jalo hacia donde estoy yo.

- pero solo uno ehh??- me responde ella no tan feliz, pero tampoco en mal plan.

- no te preocupes solo lo voy a violar y regreso- bromeo con tu novia, con una felicidad inaudita, y ella sonríe mas por compromiso, no le gusta que yo me acerque a ti, lo he notado. Yo solo le sonrío de nuevo y te jaló una vez mas, tú me sigues sin pronunciar palabra u objeción alguna.

- Tengo que decirte algo- murmuro yo cuando ya nos alejamos lo suficiente de ella y sus amigas, todo rastro de felicidad ha desaparecido de mi voz y mi rostro.

- De que??- preguntas haciendo un gesto interrogante.

Yo me detengo y dejo escapar un suspiro antes de girarme hacia ti, estamos ya bastante alejados de ella… en realidad no hay casi nadie en ese pasillo y yo agradezco enormemente a Merlín este hecho.

- Bueno, es difícil, así que por favor no me digas nada, solo escucha- tu te sientas aun con la duda palpitando en tu cabeza- yo… te extraño, te necesito- las palabras salen con dificultad de mi boca, pero ya he empezado y aunque esto sea un golpe para mi dignidad lo voy a decir todo de una vez, me he hincado frente a ti, tu rostro parece tan impasible que me provoca enormes ganas de llorar- bien dice el dicho, uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y yo… no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extraño y entiendo que ya no me hables, porque estas con ella y es tu novia, solo quería que lo supieras, que supieras lo irónica que puede ser la vida, porque justo este lunes yo pensaba darnos una oportunidad y tú, justo este lunes llegaste tomado de su mano…- doy un nuevo suspiro cargado de tristeza, ustedes siempre estaban abrazados y todo, pero ese lunes, ese lunes había algo diferente, un ingrediente nuevo, o quizá solo fue la sonrisa de ella que demostraba todo-... entiendo que prefieras pasar tiempo con ella, que con nosotros, que conmigo, pero no entiendo el porque de tu total distanciamiento…

- Pero si eres tu la que…

- No, no hables- he cerrado mis ojos, y no quiero oír tu voz, me hace daño, saber que quizá esta es la última vez que la voy a oír, así que no lo vuelvas a hacer, no vuelvas a hablar-… tu eres quien me va a escuchar… no se que has hecho, estas aquí todo el tiempo- señalo mi cabeza y tu me miras con algo parecido a la molestia, pareces enojado y no entiendo porque, acaso es porque te quito tiempo con ella solo para decirte idioteces, no, tu no eres así… quizá, solo quizá estas molesto porque esta revelación ha llegado demasiado tarde a tu vida, y a la mía- pero sobretodo estas aquí- ahora mi mano esta en mi pecho- te quiero... te extraño, te necesito…

Oigo voces abro mis ojos y me giro hacia un lado, mis amigos vienen hacia donde estamos nosotros, al vernos se sorprenden, tanto que se quedan paralizados, quizá por el hecho de que yo estoy hincada frente a ti con ojos vidriosos y tu sigues con la misma pasividad, esa seguramente es la escena que menos creían ver en su vida, parecen entender que ese no es momento para acercarse así que dan vuelta en el pasillo anterior a donde estamos nosotros.

Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos cuando los veo marcharse, y de pronto siento correr una lágrima por mi mejilla, por el nudo en mi garganta se que se vienen muchas mas. Tu mano se acerca a mi rostro, puedo sentirlo, la colocas sobre mi mejilla y limpias una lágrima con tu pulgar, yo abro los ojos y aparto mi rostro de tu mano- por favor no lo hagas…- mi voz ha sonado mas suplicante de lo que me gustaría- no lo entiendes?? No entiendes que duele???- de verdad no ves el daño que me causas- te voy a pedir algo, por lo buenos amigos que fuimos alguna vez, y no, no te voy a pedir que la dejes…- sonrío de lado, aunque de vdd me enkntaría-… no, es mas simple, ya no me hables…- me miras de una forma inexplicable, que me hace arrepentirme de lo que he dicho, pero ya no hay marcha atrás- no me mires, no me sonrías, no me saludes, no me toques, no me preguntes si estoy enojada, porque lo estoy, conmigo, sobretodo conmigo, pero por favor no lo hagas- no la abraces frente a mi, no tomes su mano, no la veas de esa forma, no me hagas mas daño, ya no, no lo puedo soportar.

- Es que yo…- tomas mi brazo y yo me alejo

- No lo hagas, recuerda, tú me tocas y yo lloro, y no hables, ya no me hables- me levanto, mis rodillas están adoloridas pero no supera mi sufrimiento interno- lamento haberte hecho perder tiempo aquí, olvídame, finge que no existí jamás en tu vida- aliso mi falda con las sobras de orgullo que me quedan y camino con todo el decoro posible en sentido contrario de donde estas, demasiado impactado para murmurar algo si quiera.

Doy vuelta en el primer pasillo, a lo lejos puedo distinguir el característico peinado de uno de mis amigos, limpio las últimas lágrimas que voy a llorar en mucho, mucho tiempo, iré con mis amigos, necesito una sonri…

- que diablos!!!- me has tomado por el brazo y me detienes sin mucho esfuerzo, se que eres tu, ese peculiar aroma es tan reconocible.

- Yo no quiero que te sientas…- comienzas a hablar pero yo no lo puedo permitir, no así

- No quiero escuchar la lástima que sientes por mi- te interrumpo y tu te callas, aun no sales de tu asombro, en el que has entrado desde que empecé a hablar- déjame, déjame vivir felizmente la mentira de que me quieres mas a mi que a ella, que soy yo quien de vdd te importa…

- Es que no es una mentira- esta vez me interrumpes tu- te quiero mas a ti, sin embargo estoy feliz con ella, no la voy a dejar, no ahora, no por un capricho tuyo… quiero que seamos amigos, no puede ser así de simple para ti, dejarme de hablar y ya.

- No lo es, acaso no te das cuenta???- no volteo, sigo dándote la espalda y tu sigues tomando mi brazo, me he alterado mas de lo que debería-no es fácil, por eso quiero que no me hables mas... yo debería felicitarte, porque tu lograste en una semana, lo que yo no logré en seis años, ahora déjame… suficiente, lo lograste, lograste olvidar, te olvidaste de mi, sueltame, por favor…- tu mano resbala lentamente, pareces por fin entender lo que pasa, así que te vas y yo de nuevo, para mi total y absoluta desgracia vuelvo a llorar.

Todos mis amigos miran en mi dirección yo camino con apatía y Alissa se acerca a mi, ella es la únik que sabe todo, bueno ya no mas, me abraza, esto solo aumenta mis ganas de llorar, y mi orgullo esta por los suelos. Nadie dice nada, Blaise me mira con algo muy parecido a la compasión y yo… yo solo me dejo guiar por ellos hacia el salón, las lágrimas han dejado de salir pero… pero aun así estoy ausente.

Cuando llegó al salón retomo la escasa compostura y procuro no mirarlos, abrazados derrochando miel, y sobretodo apartados de lo que yo siento…

- Pansy- te acercas a mi como si nada hubiera pasado- aquí esta tu cuaderno, gracias.

- No hay de que Ronald, no hay de que- te das la vuelta y regresas con ella… y yo muero sabiendo que, si yo hubiera dicho si hace unas semanas, cuando tu me pediste que fuera tu novia, yo estaría junto a ti, entre tus brazos, en tu mente y sobretodo en tu corazón, pero el hubiera… el hubiera no existe…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, pss en un momento de depre salió esto, aver que tal les parece, espero que le hayan entendido, si no pss se supone que, ron y pansy son amigos y luego Ron le pide a Pansy que sea su novia y ella se niega y después de cómo un mes el anda con Hermione, si con Hermione, y pss Pansy se da cuanta de lo mucho que quiere a Ron y sabe que aunque la quiere mas a ella que a Hermione no la va a dejar, pero de todas maneras le dice lo que siente por él… y bueno espero que les haya gustado no es una pareja muy común, pero a mi me gusta. Dejen reviews por favor. Este kpitulo esta especialmente dedikdo a** Aly**, niña gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus consejos y pss haber que tal me va… Djenme sus valiosísimos reviews, porfitas!!!


End file.
